Like A Song
by ca.ghaunt
Summary: Perasaan Ginny saat Harry pergi mencari Horcrux


A/N: Atra esterní ono thelduin. Kvetha fricai. Huah! Fic pertamaku di fandom Harry Potter! Songfic, oneshot lagi! Ckckck. Eits, lupa (nepok jidat). Hai para author fandom HP! Salam kenal semuanya! Yak, daripada a/n ini tambah gaje, mulai saja

Disclaimer: HP belong to Mrs. Rowling. Like A Song belong to Lenka.

Genre: Hurt/Comfort

Warning: mungkin OoC, Ginny's POV

Yang di **bold **adalah lirik lagu

**LIKE A SONG**

by Gerard Potter-finiarel (Gerpot)

'Ah, betapa kacaunya pesta pernikahan Bill dan si Dahak itu. Aku sempat kaget mendengar berita bahwa Kementerian sudah jatuh, tapi kurasa itu wajar-wajar saja dengan keadaan yang sekarang. Ha, dasar Singa Tua menyebalkan! Pada saat begini dia malah sibuk menutupi keadaan yang sebenarnya. Bahkan sampai membujuk Harry untuk bekerjasama dengan Kementerian segala. Huh! Hhh, Harry, Harry…' pikirku.

Aku kemudian mengambil sesuatu yang bernama Mp3 Player dari meja kecil di samping tempat tidurku. Bentuknya kecil dan tipis. Di ujungnya terdapat lubang kecil untuk memasukkan kabel panjang yang kata Hermione disebut dengan earphone. Benda itu pemberian dari Hermione waktu dia datang ke rumahku. Kumasukkan kedua ujung earphone yang ada jaring-jaringnya yang disebut Hermione dengan speaker ke lubang telingaku. Kemudian kumasukkan ujung satunya yang bentuknya bertingkat-tingkat ke dalam lubang kecil yang ada di Mp3 Player tersebut. Aku tidak perlu mengamatinya seperti ayahku. Aku sudah hafal cara menyalakannya.

Aku menggeser tombol kecil di salah satu sisinya ke arah on. Lalu kutekan tombol play. Dan, muncullah menu utama di layar Mp3. Aku menekan tombol yang bertuliskan M. Sekarang yag muncul di layar sudah bukan menu utama lagi, tapi daftar lagu. Aku mencari-cari judul lagu yang dinyanyikan oleh Lenka. Salah satu penyanyi muggle favoritku. Judulnya "Like A Song". Akhirnya, aku menemukannya. Kutekan lagi tombol play, kemudian aku ikut bernyanyi mengikuti lagunya.

"**I can't forget you when you're gone  
You're like a song that goes around in my head**"

'Liriknya sangat pas dengan perasaanku saat ini. Aku tidak pernah bisa berhenti memikirkan Harry,' pikirku selama jeda antar lirik yang agak lama.**  
**"**And how I regret, it's been so long  
Oh, what went wrong? Could it be something I said?**"

'Harry sudah pergi selama enam bulan. Kira-kira bagaimana ya keadaannya? Apakah dia baik-baik saja?' pikirku lagi.**  
**"**Time, make it go faster or just rewind  
To back when I'm wrapped in your arms**"

'Hh, aku merindukan saat-saat bersama Harry di Hogwarts dulu.'**  
**"**All afternoon long it's with me the same song  
You left a light on inside me, my love  
I can remember the way that it felt to be  
Holding on to you**

**Dadam di dam di dam…**

**Aaahhh**

**Dam di dadam**"

'Ukh, rasanya aku ingin menangis. Tapi aku tidak boleh terlihat lemah. Tidak! Aku harus kuat!'**  
**"**I can't forget you when you're gone  
You're like a song that goes around in my head**"

'Cih! Pertahananku runtuh juga. Terakhir kalinya aku menangis sepertinya waktu sehari sebelum aku berangkat ke Hogwarts'**  
**"**And how I regret, it's been so long  
Oh what went wrong? Could it be something I said?**"

'Jenggot Merlin! Air mata… berhentilah mengalir'**  
**"**Time, make it go faster or just decide  
To come back to my happy heart**

**Auuhhuhh**

**Uuuhuuh**

**Ooohhohhh**"

Perlahan tapi pasti aku mengusap air mataku. Kumatikan Mp3 Player-ku dan kucabut earphone dari telingaku. Kemudian semuanya kuletakkan seperti semula. Kemudian aku tertidur hingga pagi. 'Lagu itu juga seperti lagu pengantar tidur bagiku,' pikirku sebelum terlelap.

**FIN**

Gerpot: huaahhh! Akhirnya! Jadi juga songfic pertamaku ini!

Shigo: iya, iya. Akhirnya fic gaje ini kelar.

Gerpot: gaje katamu!? (ngasih deathglare ke Shigo. Udah siap nyabut zanpakuto)

Shigo: i..iya…

Gerpot: DOWN, DEMON OF DARKNESS!!

Shigo: WUAAAA!!!!

Gerpot: rasain tuh! (ngelus-ngelus zanpakuto) Nah, sekarang mohon maafkan keributan tadi. Please Read And Review! Sé onr sverdar sitja hvass!!


End file.
